


Sibling Story

by CrimsonHouse, TitaniumCurlyFry



Category: Warframe
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Chaos, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonHouse/pseuds/CrimsonHouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumCurlyFry/pseuds/TitaniumCurlyFry
Summary: In which a Tenno and her brother, who also happens to be a Tenno, wreak havoc upon presuppositions that siblings hate each other. Oh, and the Origin System. That too.
Relationships: Cephalon Ordis & Operator, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Awake

She opened her eyes. Where was she? Who was she? A voice whispered around her ears, gentle, but firm. 

" _Wake up, Tenno_. _Wake up."_

The surface under her buckled and disappeared, and she dropped to the floor, staring at her hand, at the coils wrapping her arms. Hard voices echoed from somewhere nearby, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Hrmph. I see The Lotus has tried to wake you… Pity she’s too late. You’re my prize now, Tenno.”

The man had what looked like decaying skin and numerous cybernetic replacements, but still was somehow stronger than her. He attached… _something_ to her left calf and started to walk away. As he went, some of the soldiers _(soldiers? When did they get here?)_ raised their slugthrowers at her menacingly, but the man _(Officer?)_ sneered at them with a “No! We are taking this one with us.”

_"What has he done to you? I can't lose another Tenno. I'm surging your warframe's power systems."_

_(Who is that? How is she talking to me?)_


	2. Escape

She put one foot on the floor, rising. Fear bloomed like a toxic flower in her chest as she looked at the soldiers surrounding her. The voice spoke again in her head, urging her to try an attack. She lashed out, pulling at one of the soldiers. A ripple sang through her arm coils, and he rushed forward with a cry and fell. 

She turned to the next soldier, yanking him in the same way. She tore through them, but after a minute or so, when she held out her hand to pull, nothing happened. Panic joined some of the fear that had receded, wilting the hope that had begun to grow. 

Her vision flashed red as she felt every gunshot discharged at her. She turned. There! 

She raced toward the door, pushing the soldier there out of the way. She frowned as he flew a little, but kept moving. 

There was a crate ahead, and the voice made her slow down. She spotted objects on them, and walked up. She narrowed her eyes at the sword and staff that sat there. She snatched the staff and kept running, fingers springing around the weapon, hands moving it instinctively.

A soldier came running at her, and she thwacked him with the staff. He shot back, smacking against the wall. She winced, a sinking feeling in her gut. She hoped these guys would be okay in the morning. 

And then his friends came around the corner. She swung and twirled and pushed and broke free. Then she was running again. 

Red flashed across her eyes, and she glanced over her shoulder. At least ten soldiers were chasing her, shooting at her. She felt nauseous, and the black tinged the edges of her vision. She had to get away. She vaguely felt her knees buckle under her, and the ground rush up to her face. 

The footsteps grew closer, and she shut her eyes. Then the blows began to land. 

After what felt like an eternity, the blows stopped. A pair of red booted feet, chased by gold, passed her eyes and knelt in front of her. A hand under her armpit, and one on her elbow. The other person sling her arm over his shoulder.

She moaned. 

"I know," the other rumbled. "We have to finish this though." He helped her up. "Let's go," he said. They did… something. We're they on a wall? 

"The knives or the gun?" She startled. She swallowed. Pointed at the knives. He lifted them and placed them gently in a holster at her thigh. The yells of soldiers echoed at them, and the presence at her side left. 

She heard the soldiers cry out, same as what she'd heard before. At her hands. She'd hurt them.

"We've got to get to the extract," he huffed. He let go and simply pushed her. She panted. 

"Keep moving, we're almost- of course."

She lifted her head. The lander was on fire and falling to the planet surface. The leader, the man from before, was outlined by the flames. 

"Move!" A shot tore through the dirt where she had been standing. A red hand appeared in her vision. Holding her knives. "Throw them at his head!" He shouted. She nodded. "I'll handle the rest."

She popped her head up from the crate the not-stranger had pushed her behind. Her vision picked out the man, and she hefted the small knife in between her fingers. Biting her lip, she threw. 

The knife bounced off the shield, and she hissed. She began throwing, hands blurring and volleys flying. At one point, the holster was empty. A few moments later, it was full. She threw again, the titanium glinting in the air. Then, with a surge of joy, she saw the shield fall. But the man laughed.

"My decrepit heart is pounding!" He exclaimed. "This one is stronger than the rest. Lock the area down! This Tenno is mine!"

Lockdown? Her mind raced. What should she do? The voice and the not-stranger came up with the same idea to stop the lockdown. 

"We've got to hack the panel!" 

"Quick, get to the console and release the lockdown. Do that and I will guide to to your old ship. It's your only chance." 

Only chance? 

"The Queens want to destroy you, but I need to know more." 

The man ran off.

"What?" She sputtered finally. 

"The panel!" He yelled in her ear. 

"Who even are you?" She asked.

"Crimson. The Lotus will help you with the panel." 

"Okay." 

She walked up to the panel. Breathed. Plugged in. Pushed the tumblers into place. Then they were off again. 

More crates. Another choice. She picked up a bow, admiring the lines of the weapon. Then she ran, making Crimson catch up. She laughed a little. 

"Where are we going?" Crimson asked. 

"My old ship!" She responded. They ran side by side. She was pretty sure Crimson was chuckling as they ran. They went up a ramp and to the ship. Another panel.

She hesitated a little in front of it before stepping up to it entirely. A different voice echoed in her head. 

"Stop touching me! You- what? Operator, is that you?" 

The first voice, probably the Lotus from what Crimson said, spoke. 

"Enemy reinforcements are here! Ship Cephalon, we require immediate extraction!" 

"The Operator is in danger? I'll need a few moments to cycle the engines!"

The shouts of the soldiers were approaching. Crimson dashed off, yelling something about a defense mission. She didn't have much time to worry. The soldiers were pretty much on top of her. 

She grimaced and spun her staff, pulled the soldiers, and threw her knives and shot her bow. Eventually the Cephalon (at least that's what she thought he was called) said that they could go. 

"C'mon," Crimson said, suddenly appearing beside her. "We gotta go." They piled in, and took off. The man stood below them on the platform, menacing glare affixed to his face. 

"Tenno, are you afraid?" He shouted. "You cannot hide from these old eyes. I've marked you! You will return to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello passengers, this is your Operator speaking. Please be aware that we will be diverging from canon shortly.


	3. Helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is set directly from Crimsonhouse's Operator's point of view, in first person to attempt to illustrate the difference between a healed mind, one that's been out of cryo for a while and remembers their past, against the somewhat fractured third person of someone just out of cryo and disassociating a little bit, asking with a side of brain scrambling.

Rescuing newbies is hard. Even when that newbie is your sister. Now, don't get me wrong, I would- and have- do so any day of the week. But back then, I didn't have to teach her the stuff she'd forgotten (most of the time) and none of it was quite as essential as wall and bullet jumps. But-

"Hello, Operator! I am Ordis, Ship Cephalon. A shadow of my former self. I cannot serve the Operator in such condition. Order me to self-destruct. I will understand.”

I blinked. 

"Okay. That just happened. I wonder how many copies of Ordis those dadgum Orokin made? Irrelevant. Uh…" I looked around the orbiter. It was a simple steel grey, a bit on the scarred side, but kind of cozy.

No. Actually, it looked kinda like crap. Should probably address that first.

"Come to think of it, we should work on the state of your Orbiter. Looks like the Grineer ransacked it for tech. Ordis?"

"Oh, it was awful! Those  **_savages tore me apart_ ** stole my components! Operator, you should go and  **_kick them where the sun don't shine_ ** \- apologies, Operator, please allow me to try again. You should  **_PUNISH THEM_ ** \- I mean, exact recompense, Operator. There may be some replacement parts in the E Prime sector. I'm afraid that I cannot access the solar rails to ensure the replacement, so this will have to do."

I turned to look at S- the unnamed Tenno next to me. She looked rather panicked, and out of breath, which, given the fact that her 'frame had breathing regulations installed, was rather impressive.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to go to a low level Grineer outpost. There's a pretty decent chance there'll be some comm parts there that we can use to replace the systems in your Orbiter. There'll be more that you'll need, but those are in a higher level compound that you probably don't want to visit just yet, so I can grab those for you. Unfortunately I don't have any of these on hand, mainly cause they're pretty rare whole, so I can help you cobble something together. Sound good?" She nodded, starting to calm down a bit.

"Will I have to kill any of them? I really don't want to, but…"

"It will probably be necessary. While our shields are pretty good, they do still fire to kill, which they can manage after a while. So you don't have to, but it would be better. If you have something to tie them up with another will probably untie them, so I'd advise knocking them on the head pretty hard if that's your plan."

"Oh," she said. "Okay."

"Alright, so what you're going to do is hack three separate consoles. They'll be in data vaults that you'll have to sneak into. Now, the place you're going to has some pretty bad security, so it'll be great for you to practice sneaking. The Paris you picked will be great, because it allows you to take the guards down from a distance with alerting the others. The kunai will be able to do the same. You ready?"

"The Paris?"

"The Paris is your bow. And, actually, before we leave, I never actually got your callsign. What do you want me to call you?"

She looked at herself and pulled out one of her kunai, flipping it in her hand.

"Titanium," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The canon train has started on a parallel path. The Lotus appears to be letting Crimson handle the new Tenno, so is leaving them be. Happy Tennobaum!


	4. Redecorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titanium adds some color to her world and runs her first solo mission. It goes pretty well.

Titanium stood in the front of her orbiter, staring out at the stars. Crimson's was to the left, flying right beside hers. She nodded to herself. He had gone over there to get ready to go, making a comment as he left about adding some colors to the ship. She was wondering what colors were, to tell the truth. And she needed a distraction to keep her mind from what she had done to the soldiers, and Crimson's advice on the matter.

She turned and went down the ramp into the main room of the orbiter. A huge thing labeled "arsenal" caught her attention. She walked up to it and stood in the faint light it cast, and tapped the first button she saw. 

It was an illustration of her paris, and when she tapped it, a rainbow appeared in a dot grid.

"Colors," she breathed, remembering. She tapped on the blue, and some of the swirling, beautiful lines of her bow turned that exact shade. Excited, she tapped on a bright shade of purple, but cringed at it. She went back to the blue.

She clicked on another button, and colored another piece of her paris green. She grinned. Next was grey, weaving through the bowstring. She set it all off with some pale yellow.

Happily, Titanium laced each of her weapons with the colors, until she was satisfied. She hit the image of her ship. Selected that green. Highlighted with yellow. Threw up the blue and grey. 

Finally, she finished her gear-coloring frenzy. She scrolled down a saw something that made her pause, biting her lip. It was a picture of herself. She clicked on it, choosing the yellow that wove in and out of her weapons and ship. Her hand changed color, turning that yellow that reminded her of summer. She selected green, and watched her arm coils settle into gentle green. She watched as blue ran over the edges of her breastplate. 

She backed away from the arsenal. Her world, which had been greys and blacks for so long, was the colors of growing things, with a little grey, because she could never forget where she used to be. She smiled, then caught herself in a reflective portion of the wall. Yellow crept up the sides of her helmet, lined with green. The... Thing that had been put on her glowed. 

She frowned to herself, but the face of the image in the wall only continued swirling. Like the little void it was.

______

Titanium stared. While she was on the way, she had decided to explore her codex. She'd stumbled to the Levarian, and began working her way through the exhibits. She was currently in the Ivara exhibit, reading about her triumph over the Myrmidon. She was drawn in, holding her breath as the battle was narrated, when Ordis interrupted. 

"We've arrived at E Prime, Operator." Titanium nodded and exited the exhibit, headed for her liset.

"Good luck Operator!" Ordis said. "Tear them to shreds!" 

Titanium felt her stomach roll a bit as she boarded the lander. 

About a half hour later, Titanium yelled as she tried not to take the Cephalon's advice to heart. She was fighting her way to the last data vault. She was surprised that she'd even made it this far. 

She gritted her teeth and pulled a soldier to herself, whacking him across the face with her bo. She could see the vault to her left and down a flight of stairs. Once she got herself some breathing space, she launched into the air, landing in a crouch near the panel. And of course, she had triggered another alarm on the way.

She hacked the panel as quickly as she could, and dashed through the now open door and into the room, slamming a hand into the console with a snarl. But she was too late. The data was gone.

"The Ascaris is working… breaking through. I see the shadows of your mind."

The voice stopped her in her tracks, made her feel sick. She shouldn't listen. So she won't. Two data vaults would be enough. It was progress towards getting the ascaris off. Red lit her vision as the Grineer she had left behind attacked again. She ran. There was no reason to engage and hurt more people.

Following the green flare in her eyes, she got to extraction. She chose not to read her kill stat. She knew that she wouldn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an explanation to Titanium's acting like she has a human body, (which she does, she just doesn't know it) she thinks she's in a suit, meaning that she can just do whatever human motion, like biting her tongue. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson has to rescue Darvo. Again.

After my spy mission, I realized that we were missing software to go with the missing hardware, because of course. The bad news was, I had no clue where to find any. Good news? I knew someone who did. So I called Darvo because honestly, who else could have illicit Tenno software?

“Clem.”

Except Darvo didn’t answer. Clem did but was also missing his translator, also known as Darvo. So I couldn’t exactly communicate with him. However, this had happened to me multiple times in the past, so I knew exactly what it meant.

“Darvo got himself captured by the Grineer again, then. Well, shoot.” Okay, so. Have to find him before I can rescue him. “Ordis? Please chart a course back to the Cambria sector of Earth. I need to save Darvo at least one more time, and I’m going to need more information before I even know where he is. Clem isn’t too helpful on that particular front.” 

“Again, Operator? How many times will THAT FOOL that merchant get captured before he realizes that getting captured is something to stay away from?”

Ordis and I soon arrived at the most likely facility in the area to have information on where the Grineer were keeping Darvo. The Cambria sector held mainly numerous data vaults, guarded by Grineer of varying levels of skill and ability. The one I needed was higher, due to the clearance level required to even know Darvo was a merchant, or even a problem. I raided the three vaults most likely to have the information on where he was, based on transmissions from the base they were protected inside of. As it turns out, Darvo was actually quite nearby, being held off-planet on a galleon. So it was to there I went.

After I took out all the Wardens, I hacked open the cell the registry said was Darvo’s. But nope, it had a freaking Infested Charger in it! So I just swung my Shildeg into its back, burning it around the wound. Guess the strain wasn’t a particularly good one. The next cell was empty, but the one after that had just the guy I was looking for.

“Hey, Tenno! Thanks for getting me out again. You probably needed something and then realized I was gone, eh? Well no worries, Darvo is-!”

“Darvo, I’m sorry, but we really need to get outta here.Can this wait?”

“Yes, yes, business deals later, rescue now. But Tenno, there is some fancy new experimental nav tech on this ship that would make for an amazing steal! Uh, deal. Yes, that’s what I meant. So, Tenno, that’s where I’m headed. You in?” 

Well, Titanium would need some new nav components. Why not? I’ll just send Ordis some scans. He can build it in my Foundry, I’m sure.

“Sure. I know someone who needs something similar. She’s been piggybacking off of my nav unit.”

“In that case, you mind escorting me out before you go after it? My existence is important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, we got hit by COVID. No worries, we're doing alright, but we're lagging. More chapters soon!


	6. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titanium runs a solo defense mission and makes a promise.

Titanium stared at the floor. On the last run to get things for her ship, an intense bright pain flared in her left calf. The ascaris. She could hear Vor whispering in her mind. 

She rubbed her shoulder under it, growling a little. She had to do something. Just sitting around wasn't helping. Now that she had her own nav system, she was going to use it. She knelt in front of the map, staring at the blips on the screen. She glanced out the window at Crimson's Orbiter, biting her lip. 

"Sorry," she whispered. In order to learn, she had to do some things on her own. She tapped the coordinates for a defense mission to Lith into the computer and went to her liset. 

She sat down in the cockpit, looking out the window at Crimson's ship again, hoping he wasn't looking, and accelerated into the atmosphere. She watched out of the windows as fire graced the outside of the ship, and stood as it thinned, leaning into the magnetic clamps of the door. 

The world swiveled and dropped as she landed, her feet scuffing the landing zone. She pulled up the map of the area and dashed off to the target, looking up at the sky. No red and gold glint. He hadn't noticed she was gone.

She smiled a little, skidding into the clearing with a warframe cryopod. She lost herself in the dance, standing atop the pod, shooting and whacking and throwing. Taking care not to get anyone in somewhere too important.

She spun and nailed a grineer in the shoulder with a knife, tossed a spray of them at an advancing group, and got hit in the back by something she hadn't seen. Her staff twitched into her hands and she swung hard, yelling. 

I have you now, Tenno.

Searing pain erupted from the ascaris. Red flared in her vision, and black spots swam across her eyes. Something hit her in the back, hard. Even more pain leeched in, and suddenly the only priority was finding a position that didn't hurt. She gritted her teeth against the pain, and red and black was all she could see. She forced herself to stand. Stepped around to the cryopod.

They were exposed here. She had to go, but she wasn't leaving until the other person was safe. She looked at the pod. Pulled a soldier to herself. Smacked him on the face. The wave was done. More would come. She placed a hand on the pod and pushed hard. It moved an inch. She wasn't strong enough. 

She jumped and landed way past the group she had been aiming at and had to use her kunai, swirling a whirlwind of knives at non-important places. Places that would heal. They went down with a wail, throwing curses at her as she ran off with their weapons.

Back at the cryopod, she bit her lip. How would she get them out of this? She could barely focus with everything happening. Muscling through the pain was slowing her down. But she wasn't leaving. Not now. The world wavered a little, and she fell to one knee, pelted on every side by by enemy fire. The rage of those she'd incapacitated. She felt sick. 

Tenno.

"Go away," Titanium said. 

Tenno, you are mine.

"Get out!" 

She put a hand on the ground. Tried to focus on its solidness. She was still being attacked. She couldn't leave this sibling. Not a real one, of course, but sticking together… what? No…

The world bucked and pitched. Titanium pulled herself onto the pod. Tried to push again. Felt herself shaking. Dimly felt the hands on her arms, pulling her up. Watched as she was carried away. 

"I'll come back for you," she whispered. Then her vision fizzled out and died, and she saw nothing.


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titanium gets injured, Crimson accidentally reveals something important, and lots of Grineer die. Is anyone really surprised?

When I returned from rescuing Darvo to my Orbiter, Ordis was freaking out. Both of them. "Operator, Tenno Titanium's vitals are spiking!"

"Tenno Crimson, my Operator left on a mission and now she's  **_DEAD_ ** unconscious!"

Then, in unison, "Help her!"

"Ordis, go! Take me to her!" 

  
  


After we got to Lith, I discovered that Titanium had responded to an urgent defense transmission from the Lotus. It was at a relatively highly ranked facility, already being consumed into the pervasive jungle that now surrounded much of the planet.

She was getting mauled by a pair of drahks, but mostly ignored by all the rest of the Grineer in favor of assaulting the defense objective, which apparently had not exhausted its shields yet. Good. I could focus on eradicating the presence of Grineer around my sister.

"TENNO SKOOM!" One lonely Lancer had noticed me, only to be cut down for his trouble. Three more fell to my Paracesis. 

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" My rage, my protectiveness, and my panic had long since merged into a simmering, destructive resolve to do whatever necessary. 

I tore into them like a bank of storm clouds on a clear day. 

When I finished the wave, the clearing was silent, fallen soldiers on the ground around me. Some groaned with injuries, carefully inflicted by the sagging yellow and green form laid out on the cryopod. I turned slowly, eyeing the entire area. There were voices coming from a ways away, and I felt my jaw bunch up back in my orbiter. 

I suppressed the urge to leap after them, to destroy them utterly, and knelt next to my sister's Mag, placing a medpack on the ground beside her. 

"My turn," I snarled. I jumped from the kneeling position, spiraling through the air. The offending party was in my sights. Disease bubbled along the length of my Paracesis, and my Basmu hummed in its holster. It was time. I let go on the tight rein I had been keeping on my fury, and rained destruction and infestation on my enemies.

A larva, a stomp. I fell into an easy rhythm, casting, slicing, and shooting as the case may be. I roared, bringing Infested tissue out of my body and into the ground around me. A Grineer, shooting at my sister? Shot down in a second. A Butcher, running at the defense objective, was cut down in a quick twirl of my blade. When will they stop? When will it end? Titanium had collapsed into a full-on bleedout. I abandoned my frame and revived her. Good as new! I glanced around. There didn’t seem to be any Grineer left. I returned to my sister, who was sitting up a little bit, swaying.

"I'm going to call Ordis. He's going to send both of our landing crafts. One will pick up the objective, and the other is going to pick us up. It appears that I've-" She was spasming on the ground. Do warframes get seizures? Was the flesh around that blasted Grineer device was getting swollen and inflamed? Crap. "Ordis! I need you to send both of my landers ASAP! Titanium's Grineer issues are getting worse, so send the negator to her Orbiter."

"Make them  **_BLEED_ ** Operator!"

"Already did, buddy. Now let's get moving! She needs medical attention, so make sure her Cephalon knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, guys! This was originally supposed to be the first part of a larger chapter, but the rest of it didn't fit the tone that had been set and I was having more trouble than expected with it. Also, TitaniumCurlyFry was getting upset with me for not having my chapter out yet and telling me we needed it up, which we did. She's right, as usual. So, I hope y'all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfiction so please some constructive criticism. More will be added soon.


End file.
